


Reptile

by VampiricFaith



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Exotic genitals, F/M, Freakshow guro, Heterosexual Sex, Monsterboy, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampiricFaith/pseuds/VampiricFaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot Pants is forced to contemplate her life, her morals, and the nature of sins, deciding to simply live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reptile

**Author's Note:**

> Diego x Hot Pants. Holy crap, this ended up a shit ton longer than I ever meant it to! I wrote this pretty stream of consciousness, without any proofreading or anything after, so this may not be my best work, but I do think I like it anyway. Listened to too much Mortemia while writing this story.
> 
> Why is there Scary Monster Diego sex? Because I fucking said so.

Hot Pants frowned as she walked up to the fire, a small package of fresh meat in her hands. Diego sat content, a cup of coffee sitting in his hands, a blissful smile on his lips, his mouth consuming a large portion of his face.

“Do you really have to look so freakish?” Rolling her eyes, she placed a skillet over the fire, peeling a layer of meat off the slab. “You’re at camp, fuck’s sake.”

“I’m quite comfortable with what I am, thank you,” Diego shook his head just slightly, allowing his thick tail to curl up around his body, settling into a crook in his lap. “There’s no way you could understand, Hot Pants. You don’t experience the things I do.” She felt her eyes roll again as she reached to place the meat into the pan, and he turned her way, eyes looking through her, not at her. “Are you roasting beef?”

“Frying beef,” she said slowly, meeting him in the eye despite how useless she knew it was. The raw beef contacted the pan with a sizzle. “Why?”

“Make mine medium rare, would you?” Eyes closing, he nodded and grinned, and she scowled back.

It wasn’t easy to deal with him. He was rude, self-centred, self-important, and above all, gorgeous, and unfortunately, he knew it. If he wasn’t so acrid, she might be tempted to stroke that sandy blonde hair of his, to let him rest his head in her lap, to-

“Hot Pants, you’re going to make it medium rare, right?” He blinked her way, taking a sip of the coffee. “Really, you should answer when you’re addressed.”

Shoulders down, she huffed. “You little prick, what makes you think I planned to share it with you, anyway?”

“Thank you,” he said, beaming that sparkling tooth-filled smile her way, and she shuddered just slightly, still not used to it. With a sigh, though, she relented, and peeled off another piece of meat, tossing it on for him. He gave a slight sniff. “Smells good. You know, sometime I should get someone to teach you how to make a proper Wellington.”

“And why don’t you do it yourself?” she asked, flipping over the meat in the pan.

Diego laughed just slightly, put off-kilter by her comment, and he clicked the tips of his claws against his mug. “Don’t be ridiculous, Hot Pants. I don’t cook.”

“You spoiled little fuck.” She flipped the meat again, several times on each piece, just to have something to vent herself into; he grated on her so terribly, and she wondered often if he was doing it on purpose.

A silence fell between them for now as she tried to ignore him. He was relatively quiet, kicking a foot against the ground in his boredom as he waited for dinner. Finally, though, he spoke. “So are you going back to the Vatican when this is all over?”

Wary eyes turned his way. “Why do you care?”

“Mere curiosity is all. You’ll have what you want. I’ll have what I want. I was just wondering what you planned to do after all this nonsense with corpses is over with, Hot Pants. Is there anything for you in Italy?” He gave a slight scoff and she could feel herself frowning as he went on. “Besides, you don’t seem like you’d be happy there. You’re much too… Let’s see.” One clawed finger went to his plump lips and he thought a moment on what words to use, staring off to the distance. “You’re much too aggressive to spend your days in a nunnery.”

“What I do with my life isn’t your business, Dio,” With any lack of care, she slapped a piece of meat onto a plate, thrusting it into his chest; the juices splattered down the front of his sweater, and his nostrils flared out as he sniffed. “Eat your damn beef.”

Placing down his coffee, making pointedly direct motions, he took the plate; one hand fetched a handkerchief from his pocket, and he wiped up the stain the meat had left. His gloves staying on, he began to roll the meat up into a tube, shaking his head as he mused on. “Just seems to me you don’t really have a life of your own.”

“What?” She glared his way, and frustration bubbled up inside her. There was a firm need for him to see her expression, but she knew now it was hopeless. “And what would you know about that?”

His mouth opened. A myriad of pointed predator’s teeth filled his maw, and his mouth fell open wide, split further back than a human’s. Completely casual, the roll of meat was placed into his mouth, and he chewed a few times before swallowing the by and large still whole flesh. She cringed back as it slid thick down his throat. Ever polite, he dabbed at his lips with his handkerchief before continuing. “You’ve never really lived. You’ve not experienced much. And it seems that for you, being a nun is barely even a title.”

She frowned, not liking where this was going, but intrigued by the thoughts. “What’s that last bit mean?” She began on her bit of meat, cutting off a fat square chunk that she placed directly in the back of her mouth, chewing firmly.

“You’re a violent little thing, you know. Even if you atone for the sin you’ve been chasing, it doesn’t change that you’ve done so much in the past few weeks, Hot Pants. You’ve not seeing a bigger picture in the eyes of what’s holy.”

“Fuck you, Diego, it’s not like you even know.” She cut another piece with a roll of her eyes. “Says you of all people, you little shit.”

He wasn’t phased. “Listen to you talk, Hot Pants. It’s like you’re legitimately unaware of how much of a hypocrite you are. At least I can say that I, Dio, am aware of everyone I’ve crushed to get to where I am.” Smirking further, he seemed more than pleased with himself, smooth and elegant as he picked his coffee back up. “In fact I’m proud to say I cast aside that chaff.”

“You’re a disgusting little man.” Her chewing became less about consuming food but more about trying to place her anger into something more productive than her fists.

Diego wasn’t even anywhere close to letting up. “Oh, but I’m sure you’ve never even experienced everything life has to offer on account of being holy, right?” His brows lifted and his tail perked up, forming an arc behind him. “Sure, we can go about smashing men up like a bloody barbarian but Heaven forbid you let a man touch you.”

“Don’t. Even. Go. There.” She spoke in hard, pointed words, grumbling from the back of her throat. “We will not even get to that subject.”

“Is it true? You became holy young, didn’t you? You’re still a virgin, aren’t you, Hot Pants?” He rolled his eyes, mostly for effect. “One of the most simple pleasures in life and you’re deaf to it.”

“Any man who brags this much can’t be anywhere near as grand as they think they are,” she replied, placing her plate aside. She simply wasn’t hungry anymore.

He scoffed again. “Hot Pants, I’m _Dio._ I can have any woman I want, just like…” He snapped his clawed fingers, leaning in close. “Any one.”

“Oh yeah?” Leaning into him now, their noses practically touched. “You can’t have me.”

Diego blinked. “Now, that can’t possibly be true, Hot Pants. If I recall, you’re the one who leapt to my mouth, not the other way around. I think you like me more than you let on.”

“Where’s your proof of that?” Her head turned slightly to the side, eyes shutting just slightly as she leaned in closer.

“You’re hovering by my mouth, Hot Pants.”

In moments they were on the ground by the fire, her aggressively on top of him, her mouth smothering against his. He was right, after all- she did like him, though in many ways she wasn’t even vaguely sure why. He was everything she hated: arrogance, vanity, a lack of concern for everything and everyone else, and nothing short of hedonistic.

Maybe that was it, though. He’d been closer to home than even he’d realized in his prodding and poking. Hot Pants had spent so much time trying to absolve her past sins and make up for the life she’d stolen that she’d all but given up her own. In some ways, disgusting ways she didn’t like to think of, Diego reminded her of herself. And in many ways, Diego was what she wanted to be. Diego, after all, was free.

She pulled away from the kiss, and stared down into his eyes, her hands petting back through silky blonde hair. “Are you a virgin, Hot Pants?” he asked, directly to the point. “You don’t kiss like one.”

Frowning, she found herself unable to be angry at this exact moment in time. “I am.” she said, quieting as the rage started to subside.

“Would you like to not be anymore?” His hands slid down her inner thighs, parting them out, and he sniffed the air just slightly. “You smell aroused.”

That made her frown just a bit.

It took her several moments to decide, looking down at him while he simply stared up at her. She propped her arms up on the ground to where she was lifted above him, but her hips remain touched to his. A certain firmness prodded against her and she groaned slightly, trying to glance down to see, but it was hard to without moving off of him. “Diego, when did you realize I was a woman?”

“I never didn’t know,” he said back, his head tilting to the side slightly, brow knitting up as the sudden question confused him. “You shouldn’t take me for someone as unobservant as that wretched Zeppeli.”

“When were you first attracted to me?” she asked, firm as could be; she bristled up, standing tall to him, and his head turned slowly upward to watch the movement.

“Soon after we met, if you must know.” he said, now beginning to frown. “Is there a point to this line of questioning?”

She leaned in, and eyes closing, she kissed against his lips again. “Maybe we can see where we end up.”

“Maybe, eh?” He barely chuckled, but stopped when her hand snatched up his wrist.

“You’re not even half as big and tough as you think you are, Diego.” A wry smirk had come over her lips and she kissed once again, her tongue licking at his lower lip. “You’re just a little reptile.”

His expression went from humour to frown in nothing flat. “Excuse me?”

“You heard what I said.” Her hands pressed between his thighs and she spread them out; Diego glanced his head down, giving a sigh as she moved his clothed thighs back. Had he been nude, he’d been fully exposed; she stared directly between his legs at the lump, made more prominent by his position. “You’re letting your guard down, Diego. You wouldn’t let anyone else push you around like this, would you?”

His tail lashed around, giving a smack at one of her hands. “Put me down.” He glared her way, and she glared back. In reality, he could hurt her. She could hurt him as well. But he didn’t even move to. Was this a sign of something more? Neither was sure.

“Alright, alright.” She let him go, letting his legs unceremoniously slap to the ground.

“Are you going to strip?” Chuckling, he sat up a bit, propping himself on his elbows, and he looked expectantly her way.

Hot Pants pressed her lips together, and thought a mere moment before she relented to her instincts rather than her mind. “Just the top.” she said, not committing. Sitting up between his legs, she heaved a sigh to soothe herself before starting.

The cloth of her top slipped off over her head quite easily, and her breasts bounced free. Shaking out her hair, it bouncing as she grumbled out a sigh, she tossed her top aside. Her gloved hands took up her nude chest and she made no expression, looking down at him, knowing he couldn’t currently see her nudity. That made it much easier.

Hot Pants wasn’t the typical woman, and she wore no corset, no slip or chemise, nor any combination piece. Her pale skin was simply nude underneath her top; she gave a slight pinch to one of her nipples, giving a grunt as she did.

“Ahhh…” One of Diego’s gloves touched her stomach. “You’re not very big there, are you?” It ran up her stomach, touching against one of her small breasts, rolling the flesh in his palm. “And your nipples are just little dots. Like little bug bites.” Indeed they were; he rolled his thumb over one, the small, hardened bud of skin prodding his pad. Some women had thick, plump ones, but not her.

“Shove it,” she said, but she groaned at the sensation. “Who fucking cares what you think?”

“I didn’t say it was unpleasant.” he replied. His tail flickered back and forth and a curious coo twittered from his throat, remarkably calm as his clawed fingers trailed down her back, flicking under the top of her riding pants. “Do you wear drawers…?”

“What a stupid question. Do you think I ride my horse commando?” she asked, one brow lifted as she allowed him to touch. He just smirked back up at her and she rolled her eyes. “Dear fuck. Do _you_?”

“Why don’t we find out?” He cooed out a smooth, sleek sound and she could barely keep herself from smiling. He was just so ridiculous. Slipping up to a seated position, she allowed him to get up, and he stood, looking down her her; his hands were on his hips and he chittered from the back of his throat. “Come on, get up.”

She stood, putting her hands on his hips, and she hesitated. As of yet, she’d never seen a man nude- at least not in this state, all hard and ready to go. It took several deep breaths, but with a shake of her head, she went for it.

She helped him to kick off his boots and socks. Standing back up, her hands wrangled at the front of his johdpurs, and they came down to the ground in a rumpled pile; she was relieved in her own way to see that he indeed did have drawers on under them. The lump beneath them twitched.

She leaned in, pressing her mouth against his, kissing as she began to undo the fasteners on his drawers. Shifting towards her, his eyes shut and he kissed back, staying slow and passionate as he allowed his hands to wrap around her nude upper body. His hands traced over her shoulders and she sighed, letting him be sweet on her as she dropped his undergarments to the dusty ground.

Hot Pants broke from the kiss; one hand coaxed with an odd gentleness down the front of his stomach, playing with the fabric of his sweater before pausing right above his groin. Glancing down, her heart thudded as she tried to mentally prepare for the sight of his erection. Her eyes bugged and she then stared at the thing before her.

His penis, or what she supposed could be called one, wriggled up to her hand as if sentient. The trunk was as she’d expected, thick and erect on his body, but a bit less than halfway down it changed. It split down the middle to two separate shafts, each ridged and glistening wet as the bulbous, thorn-covered heads oozed out their prerelease, swollen up to a dark cherry red. The twin shafts were lined in soft tags of skin, and thicker barbs were all down the solid part of his length below them. His balls weren’t visible, his genitals having emerged from a tight vent nestled between his legs.

“What?” he asked, hearing her gasp. His lips drew back to a toothy, much too wide Chelsea grin that went to the apples of his cheeks as blind eyes stared straight ahead at her, awaiting her move.

“It’s not what I expected.” she answered honestly, blinking. Her hands touched at his hips again, giving his pert ass a squeeze, and she tried to distract herself by looking down his thighs. The creamy, toned skin lie piebald with emerald scales, a combination of smooth versus silky. From about the knees down, there was nothing but the reptilian form.

“It’s perfect.” Diego returned, his hand fetching up hers. His claws were sharp even though the riding gloves, hard and curled against her wrist, and she shuddered openly. “It’s mine, after all.”

“You’re not so perfect,” Her lip curled up into a disgusted sneer.

“Yeah, well neither are you, holy woman. Neither are you. We’re about to be one, after all.”

“I never said that.” Hot Pants glanced into his eyes, then back down between his legs, examining that… thing again.

Diego turned his head to the side, huffing. “Then are all you going to do is stare at it? Maybe next time we go into town we can hire out a photographer and have him snap you a portrait?”

She stared him down, but couldn’t keep herself from laughing. “Oh… Oh, Diego, you’re so tough,” she said, chuckles punctuating it. “So, ah, how should I pose?” For everything, she really didn’t know much about the mechanics of sex, save the basic concept of inserting and thrusting and all that, having lived in the convent for so long.

“How about you get nude and bend over a moment so I can see?” he asked, his hands tracing down her nude sides, nails clicking together.

She took another quick breath, and obeyed, rolling her eyes. “In for a penny…”

Hot Pants removed her clothing slowly, paranoid that he would judge her, yet knowing that currently he couldn’t truly see. He’d likely had many women in his short life- a thought that truthfully didn’t comfort her at all- and she was sure she couldn’t stand up to them in terms of beauty. Very few people, after all, even realized she was a woman at all; she wasn’t exactly the ideal of femininity. Her legs were thick with muscles as were her arms; her stomach was more sculpted than many of the men she knew. Bristles of hair were on her legs from her lack of care about maintaining shaving, not detracting from her appearance one bit. Her clutch of pubic hair was a soft thatch of dark red, a few shades darker than her hair, and she wove her fingers into it as she looked over him. She almost didn’t want to see him fully nude.

Turning her back to him then, she bent herself over, grabbing onto her lower legs, above her ankles. “There you go.”

His hands rested on her ass a moment, spreading it; he sniffed at the air, cooing as he detected the heady scent of her wetness. Diego’s tongue rolled over his lips and he sighed, his mouth opening up straight to his cheeks.

Hot Pants flushed, frustrated by his lack of action. “Go on, _do_ something.”

“Is it here?” His leather clad claw gave a quick scrape over her anus and she tightened up at the sensation, a surprised yelp leaving her throat.

“No, you fucking idiot,” Hot Pants practically growled out the reply; reaching back, she fetched up his wrist in her hand and guided it lower, pushing his fingertips against her wet vulva.

Diego moved in, sniffing lightly at it, taking up the heady smell, one knee dropping to the ground for balance. “I’m just teasing. You don’t have to be so humourless. It’s bad for you!”

“You’re not even half as clever as you think you are, you know.” she returned with a roll of the eyes. “And stop… smelling at it. That’s just weird.”

“But it smells so good.” Clawed fingers parted her delicate lips apart, and he breathed in deep, mouth beginning to water; his tongue lapped up the length of her vulva, allowing his tongue to pinpoint into every crease and fold. It then circled about her clitoris, and she gasped, breath skipping as he licked at her. “Do you like that, Hot Pants…?” Pulling away only enough to speak that, he undulated his tongue tip over her clit again, focusing there for now.

“It’s good.” she admitted, sliding a hand back. She slipped her fingers up and spread herself open for him, her breathing starting to level out as she got used to it. One finger wiggled its way inside and she moved it slowly in and out, eyes closing as she tired to keep herself from groaning.

Glancing up to her hand, he skittered out a laugh. “Are you touching yourself?”

“Yeah,” she replied, looking back at him. His grin grew wider and she watched as his lengths pulsed expectantly. It became less worrisome the more she looked at it. Mouth watering, she swallowed; it was almost exciting to think of it inside her. What other woman could say she’d been with a man like that?

She was fairly certain he never had used his inhuman parts on anyone else.

“I like that.” He stood up, clawed hands gripping at her small breasts, squeezing them tight. “Are you finally ready?”

She hesitated a moment before giving a nod. “Yeah. Let’s do this.”

Standing back up, she took his hand in hers, leading him back by the fire, beaming as she prepared the area. She laid down her bedding, lying down on her back once it was settled, and she pulled one leg up and back, revealing herself to him; he stared intently at her moving appendage. “Come down here, Diego, before I change my mind.”

He stooped down, settling on his knees before her, and he felt at her body, one hand randomly on her side, another on her stomach as he tried to find his bearings. She couldn’t help but laugh. “What’s so funny?” He frowned, glaring down at her, and it only served to make her burst out into another fit. “What’s fucking funny?”

“Shh.” Her hands working quickly, she stripped off his back brace, placing it aside, and motioned upwards with her hands. “Lift your arms.” Lips pressing tight together, he obeyed, huffing out his nose. Her hands took up the bottom edge of his sweater and she pulled up, taking it off of him. She placed it aside on the ground and looked over his nude body, studying it close.

His muscular chest and built stomach were dotted in patches of scales, but remained much more human than the lower half of his body; experimentally, she flicked her thumb over one of his pinkish nipples. Her hand stroked his bare chest and she was almost disappointed that it lacked any hair, not having a single bit of of wheat blonde fuzz like she’d imagined.

Flinging her legs up, she wrapped them around his stomach, drawing him in close. “Put it in already.” she said, gruff and wanton. When he looked down, she tapped at her clitoris with one finger. “It’s right here for you.

He took up his twin shafts in his hand, and they seemed to cling to each other, thorns hooking against one another. Diego leaned in, positioned it, and missed. The wet tips banged against her pubic bone, slightly below her clitoris, and he grunted. “Damn.”

“Here… let me.” Guiding his gloved hand away, she took it up in her hand; her heart started to beat faster, breath pounding as she held it for the first time. It was warm and slippery, and she gave a few tugs, swallowing nothing as the tags on it stroked against her palm. Already she knew it was going to feel good. The reality of the situation sank in then as she positioned it for him, edging the tips against her hole: Hot Pants was about to lose her virginity to Diego Brando.

She knew it was a sin but she didn’t care.

Tail thudding against the ground, kicking up a small cloud of dust behind them, Diego moved forward. His expression twisted up as if he were concentrating far too hard, the muscles in his arms clenching as he held against her hips, and he pushed himself inside. A tight-lipped smirk took over his face as he went in so easily; Hot Pants mewled out, gasping in surprise as it filled her up.

“O…oh, fuck!” Her arms threw around his back, pulling him in close. “D…damn, it…” It didn’t hurt one bit, despite having constantly been told by others that a woman losing her virginity would be perhaps one of the most painful things she’d experience, besides childbirth itself. She felt herself getting wetter, completely unsure if it was her own juices or his.

“Christ!” Diego cried out as well, nuzzling against her neck. He allowed her to hold him. The twin lengths separated from each other once inside, each undulating on its own accord, and a throaty groan came from inside of him. It felt so much better that way- than when he was merely human. His hips started moving, thrusting slowly in and out of her, and his eyes rolled back in his head at the sheer bliss of the sensation.

The fleshy spurs clung to the walls of her pussy and he huffed through clenched sharpened teeth as they sent shockwaves of satisfaction to every part of his body. Eyes shutting, he groaned against her ear, licking his tongue against its shell.

Hot Pants’s jaw fell right open and she cried out, wriggling her hips back with him. It wasn’t anything like she’d ever imagined sex could feel like, taken aback by his body. Self-aware, overly conscious of the flesh dragging inside of her, she grunted while he moved. It felt simply amazing as the thorns flicked back and forth, back and forth over every crevice of her body, flickering just right against her spot inside. She screamed out as they moved independently inside of her, one crawling slightly deeper than the other, one moving towards the top while the other stuck to the floor of her vagina; it was almost as if two large, fleshy fingers were working to pull her hole wide open.

“F…fuck, my… my cunt feels so good!” Eyes closing tight, watering on reaction, she let one arm leave his back, and she manipulated her clit, knocking the reddened, swollen bud back and forth mercilessly. She jumped under him, not restricting her deep voice as she let herself get loud. She let him lift up her legs, his sharp claws biting into her as he lifted her up off the ground, mechanically pounding inside as he stood up on his knees. His tail lashed back and forth and his face split wide to show his predator’s teeth gritted in effort. He stared at her breasts as they bounced up and down with his movements. A puddle of their wetness was forming between her legs, beneath her ass.

“Listen to you! What sort of woman says a word so filthy, Hot Pants?” he asked between pants. “Ah, I’m- Almost. Almost…”

His eyes shut and his shoulders lifted; his strong chest puffed forward as his body tightened. Jaw falling wide open, he gave a few exaggerated gasps, tilting his head back. Not withdrawing right away, he let himself spill into her without any consideration or worry. It simply wasn’t important right now.

She smiled, groaning as well when he orgasmed. His face was simply precious, all twisted up into a silly, toothy sex-face that somehow, in her mind, never detracted from his beauty. Both lengths spurted into her, one after the other. She gasped out as it coated hot into her, and her fingers hurried, rubbing her clit even faster now as the sudden sticky warmth filled her up. A disappointed whimper, then an exasperated sigh, left her as the delirium came to an end. He shrank inside her, and with a wet pop he pulled out. With fascination she watched as the still glistening wet pieces went back into his body, the tight vent shutting up firm around them. Her fingers traced over the slit between his legs; they were gone almost as if they never were.

Diego laid down on the bedding besides her, holding tight. Still gloved hands manipulated between her legs, gliding through the silky, sticky wetness that laid there. He changed: his tail vanished, his hooked fingers became more human, and the wideness in his mouth narrowed back down to his simply plump pink lips. His legs and feet became human again, light blonde hair coating his legs. Between them, his cock was as she had expected, soft and human, completely flaccid, the tip hidden in its foreskin; it rested upon his balls and her hand hesitated before cupping around them. He grunted, and laughed, glancing down at her hand with a warm grin. “You like them, do you?” Eyes shifting, he looked now between her legs. Hot Pants’s lips pressed together and her jaw clenched as the realization hit her that the blue eyes staring down between her legs could now see fully. He stared at the mess they’d made, leather-clad fingers pushing into her pussy. One arm embraced around her body as he fingered deep into her, and he closed his eyes, kissing upon her. She easily kissed back. “Just a little more. Come on.” The fingers arched up against her spot and he walked them over it like they were running a race. “Come for Dio.”

She did. At first she clenched up but then she melted against his body, letting it overtake her. Warmth rocketed through her entire body, tingling into her fingertips and her toes and she swelled. She couldn’t see straight, eyes snapping open, and she moaned into his mouth. He took the opportunity to let his tongue lap in the moment her lips parted. Hot Pants sucked upon his tongue as the afterglow engulfed her.

Breaking the kiss, he moved her head into his chest, and pet against her hair. His hand left her pussy, and the wet thing rest on her hips, drawing her closer. “Was it as you expected?”

“No.” she said, truthfully.

“And do you regret it?” he asked, nuzzling her; he placed one kiss on the top of her head, mocking like they were a functional couple. “After all, if you don’t, we can do it again.”

“Don’t push your luck.” she said, drawing the blankets up around their bodies. She shivered, suddenly aware of how cold it was outside, the air lapping their nude bodies. “You should just feel fortunate I can tolerate you.”

“Tolerate?” he asked, the bewilderment in his voice as he pulled back to glare into her eyes. “You did more than ‘tolerate’, Hot Pants! You’re not quite as talented in deceit as you think you are.”

She gave a smug grin back. Her tongue wet her lips, and after a moment’s thought, she spoke. “I just do as I feel I should. I only did what felt right.”

He was right though, in a way.

She did do a little more than tolerate him.

But she’d avoid admitting that for as long as she could.


End file.
